


A Certain Degree of Permanence

by mmmdraco



Series: Under Your Skin [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles practices body piercing on Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Degree of Permanence

**Author's Note:**

> When we were up against Destiel for the 3rd Slash Madness round, I made a promise that if we won, I would write a word of Sterek porn for each vote we beat them by, up to 50k. Well, we did it! So, I'm taking Sterek porn prompts that you can send to me [here on my tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com/ask), anon or not, with either a kink, a prompt, or even something I've already written that you want to see porn for. This is the first requested work out of that 50k.
> 
> As a note about the story itself? I don't exactly do genital piercings so there will be things wrong with this, but the whole idea is that Derek's a werewolf who doesn't need the healing time and won't actually get infections. ^_~

His thumbs sliding underneath the waistband of his underwear, Derek slid them down his hips with his pants and let them pool at his ankles next to his discarded shirt while he licked his lips. "Should I be hard for this?"

Stiles looked up from where he was setting his piercing equipment up and smirked. "Sure, why not? Looks like you're close enough to it right now, though. Ready to get some new jewelry?"

Taking a deep breath, Derek sat down on the edge of the bed in front of Stiles and spread his legs wide. "Yeah." He looked down at his cock and then back at Stiles. "Gonna put a ring on it?"

"Through it." Lubing up a small tube with his gloved fingers, Stiles placed it against the slit of Derek's cock and wiggled it slightly. "You ever try any sounding?"

Shaking his head, Derek put his hands a bit behind him on the bed, leaning back slightly. "Not really. I considered it, but it just always seemed a little too weird."

Putting a small amount of pressure against the tube, Stiles grinned as it started to sink into Derek's urethra, drawing a soft moan from him. "It's a good weird. I think you liked that, didn't you?"

Gritting his teeth, Derek tried not to buck against the intrusion, though he did laugh a moment later when Stiles picked up a flashlight and turned it on, getting up close and personal with his cock. "What the hell are you doing?"

Setting down the flashlight, Stiles shrugged. "Making sure I'm not going to hit a nerve cluster. Some guys have them dead center and you have to go a little off to the side. But, you? I can go right in the middle." 

There was a quick sharp sensation and Derek's head went back for a moment with a gasp before he looked back down as Stiles pushed the metal ring into place and pulled the needle away, screwing on the ends of the piercing before smiling. "There. How do you like it?"

Sitting back up straight, Derek ran a hand over his side, stroking at the gnarled oak tattoo on his side that marked Stiles as well, then up to thumb at the ring through one of his nipples. He couldn't quite look directly at his new piercing at first, his eyes drawn to Stiles' face instead and taking in the way Stiles couldn't seem to stop looking at it. Finally he looked, reaching down to stroke himself and gasping softly as his foreskin slid against the metal. His cock twitched and then Stiles' tongue was laving against the head of his cock for a moment, the ring pushing down and touching things that he hadn't realized could be touched but, from the sensation, should be. "Yeah. I like it," he choked out, running his hand through Stiles' hair and pulling him back. "Didn't you want to practice more than just the one?"

Stiles nodded and got a clamp, attaching it along the frenum and using the flashlight to check for blood vessels before piercing the area with a barbell and pulling back to sigh softly. "Oh my god, your dick was made for this. How many more can I give you?"

"Aren't you lucky I don't take months to heal?" Derek glanced over at the table where Stiles had arranged his equipment. "You can give me as many as you want. I can always take them out."

Picking up the clamp again, Stiles went back to work. Before he spoke again, he'd put four more piercings in a ladder down the base of Derek's cock. "So, just the dick? Or, can I get your balls a little, too?" Stiles slid his thumb from just below Derek's sack to his perineum, massaging a tight circle there. "And one right here. You can get rid of the rest, but I want you to get this one and keep it just for me."

Derek nodded, leaning back further so that his cock stood proud in the air with the new piercings shining in the light. "All of that if you don't take too long. And then I need you to fuck me."

Fumbling with the clamp for a moment, Stiles nodded quickly. "That. I can do that. All of that." He put a set of three rings along the center of Derek's balls, then pressed a hand against Derek's stomach to get him to lay back, stroking fingers across his abdomen and then down through his pubic hair. "Spread your legs."

Nodding roughly, Derek reached down to slip his hands behind his knees, holding them wide and meeting Stiles' gaze as he pinched the skin there carefully and slid the needle in, threading through the ring and fastening it in place. "How do I look?"

Stiles set his equipment down and let his hands rest against the backs of Derek's thighs. "You're gorgeous." His eyes seemed to drag across Derek's skin. "How do they feel?"

"Like I'm yours." Derek arched his back and slid his hips even closer to the edge of the bed. "I can't really say how the rest of them feel until I get off."

Lifting a bottle of lube with his still-gloved hands, Stiles dripped some on his fingers and rubbed them together. "Then, I guess we better get on that." He let his middle finger press against Derek's entrance, slipping in to the first knuckle easily. He looked at Derek's cock, the ring at the head wet with precome, and laughed softly. "Are you gonna beg me for it?"

Derek shook his head and spread his knees wider. "No. You want it just as badly as I do."

Plunging his finger further inside, Stiles snorted. "Damn right." He slipped the next finger inside of Derek, curling them both and biting his lower lip when he felt Derek start to open easily at his touch. "You're already ready, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Derek's eyes were a bit wild, his shoulders tensed with the effort of holding himself open. "Fuck me."

Stiles pulled off his gloves and shucked off his pants and shirt quickly, groaning as he pressed closer to Derek and grabbed the lube again and a condom from the corner of the table he'd set up. It only took him a moment to slip it on and slick it up before sliding his arms under Derek's knees and lifting so Derek's weight was on his own shoulders against the bed and his hips were in the air with Stiles' cock sliding against his freshest piercing. As Derek groaned, Stiles reached a hand between them and positioned the head of his cock against Derek's hole with a grimace. "Yeah?"

Pushing out slightly against the intrusion, Derek gasped as Stiles slid inside slightly. "Yeah."

Grinning, Stiles began to move his hips, sliding in a bit more with each thrust until he bottomed out and paused to look down at Derek. "How's it feel now?"

"I like it." The sound of Derek's voice was shaky, his knees curling more around Stiles' hunched shoulders as he started to thrust into him slowly. "There's a pull there, almost, but it's good."

His hands going to Derek's sides, Stiles traced over his oak tattoo and over to his nipples to flick at the piercings there until Derek was gasping, his legs and shoulders flexing in order to push back against Stiles. With a soft groan, Stiles slid one hand to Derek's hip to steady him and the other to his cock. His thumb traced from the base up to the tip across the line of frenum piercings before slipping into the ring that pierced the head of his cock and tugging gently, laughing slightly at Derek's resulting groan. "Still liking them?"

Pushing back against Stiles' cock again, Derek nodded. "If it keeps feeling like this, I might need to keep them all."

"I wouldn't mind," Stiles said with a particularly hard thrust into Derek. "I wasn't lying when I said they look good."

Derek groaned and pressed his arms against the bed for leverage as he twisted his hips. "C'mon, Stiles. Make me come!"

With an energetic nod, Stiles gripped Derek's cock and began to stroke him carefully while fucking into him with sharp thrusts. "You close?"

Licking his lips while rolling his hips, Derek nodded. "Yeah. Just... the ring again. Pull it a little?"

"Yeah," Stiles groaned out as one of Derek's legs started to slip off of his shoulder, catching in the crook of his elbow as Stiles tugged at the Prince Albert piercing gently while he tried to keep a steady rhythm with his hips. "I'm... Fuck!" His breath caught in his throat as his hips went wild, hammering into Derek as he came. He pulled out and let Derek drop back against the bed with both hands moving to Derek's cock so that one could continue to stroke up the length of his cock while the other cupped at his balls and pressed against the piercings there with the heel of his hand while using the tips of his fingers to tease against the one on his perineum. "C'mon, Derek. Show me how your piercings look covered in come!"

His legs spreading wide again as he pushed against Stiles' hands, Derek grunted and twitched, the first streams of white striping his abdomen as Stiles continued to stroke him, biting his lip as he watched more come ooze out around the silver ring in his cock. "Stiles..."

Finally pulling away to take off his condom and knot it, Stiles took a deep breath. "Give me a second, okay?" He found the gloves he'd used and threw them and the condom away before getting a warm washcloth and moving toward Derek on the bed with it, carefully cleaning him up before throwing the washcloth toward the hamper. "Good?"

Derek pulled Stiles down next to him, throwing one leg over his. "Good."

"So you think I'm ready to start offering my services there, too?" Stiles nuzzled against Derek's throat with a soft laugh, relaxing.

Pulling Stiles closer, Derek huffed out a breath through his nose. "Yeah."

"Y'know, all of those piercings at once... You should probably have someone around to make sure they don't get infected." Stiles pulled back to give Derek a solemn look.

Grabbing Stiles' hand, Derek pulled it to his chest. "If you want to move in, just say so. We can go tomorrow to get a copy of the key for you."

Stiles nodded. "I wanna move in. I want massages after a long day and trying to shower together and laughing because we can't both fit and breakfast in bed and silly Netflix marathons and meeting what's left of each of our families."

Derek pressed a soft kiss to the top of Stiles' head. "Yes."

Curling up even more against Derek's side, Stiles smirked. "That felt too easy."

"It should be easy. There are too many other things that get hard." Derek let his eyes close as he inhaled Stiles' scent.

Flicking the ring hanging from the head of Derek's cock, Stiles snorted. "I wouldn't say too many? I think it's just right."

Derek opened his eyes only to roll them, letting them close again as he pulled Stiles closer to him. "Why do I love you?"

"Because I buy you jewelry." Stiles kissed Derek's shoulder softly.

"Oh, of course." Derek snorted and held Stiles close. "It has nothing to do with you being almost literally the man of my dreams."

With a soft sigh, Stiles grinned. "Nope. Nothing at all."


End file.
